Wedding Crasher
by NightWild
Summary: "If anybody thinks this couple should not get married speak now or forever hold you peace." Silence. "STOP THE WEDDING!"


**WEDDING CRASHER**

**Disclaimer:** No funny disclaimers today. Just a sirius one. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **"If anybody thinks this couple should not get married speak now or forever hold you peace." Silence. "STOP THE WEDDING!"

* * *

Ginny came marching into Hermione's bedroom, not even bothering to knock. "Rise and shine, Mione! It's going to be a big, big day! Oh, I can't believe I'm finally going to have sister!" she squealed.

Hermione groaned. "Five more minutes."

"C'mon, Mione. It's your wedding today!" Ginny pulled her out of bed and Hermione fell face flat on the floor with a loud _thud_.

"I hate you, Gin." Hermione muttered.

"Aw, I love you too, Mione. Now, go take a shower and brush your hair. It looks like a bird's nest."

Hermione glared at Ginny as she went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. An hour later, she came out and Ginny was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. As soon as she saw Hermione get out of the shower, she pulled her and sat her down on a chair and started to do some make-up on her.

* * *

"If anybody thinks this couple should not get married speak now or forever hold you peace."

Hermione held her breath. She was half-hoping that someone would interrupt but was also glad that no one did. As the priest started to continue the ceremony, a motorcycle came crashing through the doors. Gasps came from everywhere as the man removed the helmet. "STOP THE WEDDING!" he yelled. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Ron asked, completely in rage.

"I'll handle this, Ron." Hermione took a deep, shaky breath as she walked towards Draco. "What the heck to you think you are doing?" she hissed.

Draco did what anyone could never imagine, he knelt down on one knee, held Hermione's hands and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since the very first time I've laid eyes on you. I felt terrible every time I called you a Mudblood. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me." Tears were now falling from his eyes.

Hermione stood still. Not saying anything the whole time. By the time Draco finished his speech, she fainted.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was in her comfortable bed again _and_ she was wearing the pajamas she wore this morning. "What the hell is going on?" she wondered out loud.

"What do you mean, what the hell is going on?" Ginny asked, barging in through Hermione's door. "It's your wedding today! Now, up, up, up!" she pulled Hermione up and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out from inside the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Did anything weird happen?"

"Er, no."

"Oh. Okay." Hermione sighed thankfully. It was all a dream.

Meanwhile, Ginny was fixing Hermione's bed when the phone rang. "I'll get it!"

"Hello? Gin?" Ron said, yelling a little bit.

"No need to shout, Ron. Did you return the time turner?"

"Yeah. Hermione doesn't remember anything, does she?"

"Nope." Ginny heard Ron sigh in relief on the other line.

"What about Draco?"

"Fred and George went to his flat this morning and Obliviated him. He remembers _nothing_. Well, actually, the only thing he doesn't remember is falling in love with Hermione."

"Good."

Ginny chewed her lip nervously. "I feel guilty about doing this, Ron."

"Why?"

"Because- Oh, nevermind. Just, what if Hermione asks about the date? Your wedding was supposed to be yesterday."

"Just tell her that she must be wrong."

"Fine. Oh, Hermione's done taking a bath now. Bye." Ginny hung up and sighed sadly. She really regretted doing it. She put on a fake smile as Hermione walked out the door. _I'm so sorry, Mione. _Ginny thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was.. _odd_. Oh, well. I just made it up as I was writing and I'm just really bored so.. I swear that I will make better stories next time. I'm sorry if insulted any Dramione fans. I'm a Dramione fan, too. JUST HAVE SOME FUN, GUYS. I was just fooling around.


End file.
